Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accompaniment data generating apparatus and an accompaniment data generation program for generating waveform data indicative of chord tone phrases.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a known automatic accompaniment apparatus which stores sets of accompaniment style data based on automatic performance data such as MIDI format available in various music styles (genres), and adds accompaniment to user's musical performance in accordance with user's (performer's) selected accompaniment style data (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2900753, for example).
The conventional automatic accompaniment apparatus which uses automatic musical performance data converts tone pitches so that, for example, accompaniment style data based on a certain chord such as CMaj will match chord information detected from user's musical performance.
Furthermore, there is a known arpeggio performance apparatus which stores arpeggio pattern data as phrase waveform data, adjusts tone pitch and tempo to match user's input performance, and generates automatic accompaniment data (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 4274272, for example).
Because the above-described automatic accompaniment apparatus which uses automatic performance data generates musical tones by use of MIDI or the like, it is difficult to perform automatic accompaniment in which musical tones of an ethnic musical instrument or a musical instrument using a peculiar scale are used. In addition, because the above-described automatic accompaniment apparatus offers accompaniment based on automatic performance data, it is difficult to exhibit realism of human live performance.
Furthermore, the conventional automatic accompaniment apparatus which uses phrase waveform data such as the above-described arpeggio performance apparatus is able to provide automatic performance only of accompaniment phrases of monophony.